


Rain Showers & Strawberry Cake

by TripCreates



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Idols, Bakery, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: In a world where Yamato and Mitsuki never became idols, their paths still crossed one rainy evening.AKA: Yamato's Rom-Com Life





	Rain Showers & Strawberry Cake

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally my time to share the fic I wrote for the flash bang! 
> 
> I ended up having the chance to work with my brother Alex on this and it was a lot of fun! You can check out his account here [@aptrip_art](https://twitter.com/aptrip_art). I love how cute the art turned out since it fits the cuteness of the story. Links to the art will be coming soon! 
> 
> It was fun writing this little canon divergence and I hope you enjoy!

“Shit!” Yamato muttered as the rain began to pour.

Of course, he didn’t have an umbrella since the forecast hadn’t called for rain.

He saw an awning just ahead of him and ducked under it. He removed his glasses and wiped them off with a dry spot on his shirt. He slipped them back on and sighed as he glanced up at the cloudy sky.

Just as he was about to brave the rest of the way to the train station, Yamato heard a door next to him open.

“Looks like it’s going to be like this for a while. Why don’t you come inside and wait it out?” a voice asked.

Yamato turned to see a young man with bright eyes and an even brighter smile looking at him. “Fonte Chocolat” written across the apron. His gaze shifted to the shop window, taking it in properly for the first time to see a very cutesy decorated bakery.

Yamato passed by this shop every day on his way to and from the office but he never paid it much attention.

“You just want me to come inside and buy something. Don’t you?” Yamato asked as his gaze landed back on the man.

The shop worker’s smile shifted into a smirk. “You got me there but it beats waiting out here or getting soaked,” he replied with a laugh.

For some reason, Yamato couldn’t bring himself to refuse the offer. It’s not like he really had any plans for the evening beside a lonely night of drinking at his apartment. So he gave in.

“This better be the best cake I’ve ever tasted,” he said as he stepped toward the door.

“Oh, you can count on that.”

Yamato sat at a table by the counter with a slice of strawberry cake. Since it was late, the shop was empty. He was surprised it was still open.

The shop worker, Mitsuki he learned, leaned against the counter as he waited for Yamato to take the first bite.

To be perfectly honest, Yamato didn’t expect much from it but after tasting it, his eyes widened. He didn’t stop until it was gone.

“That’s some damn good cake,” he said, setting the fork down.

Mitsuki smiled. “Told ya.”

The rain moved on rather quickly but Yamato found himself in no rush to leave.

Whenever Yamato left the office, he found himself in Fonte Chocolat. Yes, the sweets were to die for but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t stop by to see the cute shop worker.

Evenings were usually slow by the time he arrived, allowing Mitsuki the chance to freely talk with him. It was relaxing to listen to him.

Yamato learned all kinds of things about Mitsuki. Such as wanting to be an idol like the legendary Zero, however, too many failed auditions put an end to that dream.

“It’s okay,” Mitsuki said. “Sure it hurts but I’m working hard to take over this place. It all works out in the end.”

“The entertainment world sucks anyway,” Yamato added instead of saying _“Least it led me here to you”_ because Yamato didn’t say cheesy shit like that.

“Although, I did get to meet Zero here in this very shop!” Mitsuki said before launching into the story, giving Yamato the perfect distraction from the feelings he wasn’t ready to acknowledge.

Weeks turned into months as Yamato kept his growing feelings for Mitsuki to himself. Sure he dropped the occasional flirty remark here or there, enjoying the reactions it got from Mitsuki, but he wasn’t sure if the other was really interested in him. Nor did Yamato want to put Mitsuki in an awkward position by asking him out at his workplace.

Besides, was someone like him even worthy of someone as good as Mitsuki? Not really.

No matter how many times he told himself that, he was still drawn the man and couldn’t get him off his mind.

Maybe he just needed a break from seeing Mitsuki and his life would go back to how it was before that rainy day. This was all baseless infatuation from seeing Mitsuki so often, he reasoned on a train ride home. If he stopped seeing him for a while and the feelings dissipated, then Yamato knew he was right in not pursuing the matter any further.

He ignored the little voice in his head asking, _“What if you’re wrong?”_

Yamato got his wish if one could call it that, the next day when his boss informed him of upcoming overtime he’d have to work with the rest of the department. As usual, a deadline was approaching and the department wasn’t prepared.

Fonte Chocolat was closed by the time Yamato left work that night. As well as the following night and the night after that too. After a full week of this passed, Yamato realized how much he missed seeing Mitsuki’s energetic smile.

Yamato never gave into the notion of “absence makes the heart grow fonder.” But now that he was, he was a firm believer in it. Of course, it didn’t go without him thinking he was a bit pathetic for it. He was twenty-five, not a lovesick teen.

With his feelings toward Mitsuki firmly in place, there was no use in trying to ignore them now. The only problem was how did he make a move? Despite his flirtatious nature, he didn’t have much experience with serious relationships.

A couple more days of overtime gave him the time to work it out.

It was on a Saturday that Yamato finally had the time to visit the shop. He’d never been on a weekend before and wasn’t sure if Mitsuki even worked then.

Yamato took slightly longer getting dressed that morning, putting more care into his wardrobe. This was the first time Mitsuki would see him in non-work attire and he wanted to look good. As he checked over his appearance in the mirror before leaving, he thought back to the first day he met Mitsuki and all the days leading up to this. It was all falling into place like a cheesy rom-com movie. He couldn’t believe this was his life.

He arrived at the shop just before noon with his words prepared for Mitsuki.

But that plan all fell apart when he entered and saw someone else behind the counter. It was a younger man with dark hair and stoic expression.

As Yamato approached the counter, the man asked, “Welcome to Fonte Chocolat, how can I help you?”

“Is Mitsuki here today?” He asked instead.

The man’s eyes narrowed at Yamato as he looked him over from head to toe. “What business do you have with my brother?”

Yamato wasn’t expecting that. He heard about Mitsuki’s brother but hadn’t met him yet. “I’m just a friend stopping by to see him.”

Mitsuki’s brother stared at him for a moment before asking, “Are you by chance Yamato-san?”

“Yes?”

The man’s expression relaxed a little as he pulled a note out of his apron pocket. “He had a feeling you’d show up when he wasn’t here and wanted me to give you this.”

Yamato took it and smiled when he saw it was his contact information. “Thanks,” he said, tucking it into his pocket.

He bought a chocolate cupcake to go and headed for the nearby park. He found an empty bench and pulled out his phone along with the note. What did he even say?

 **[Yamato]:** Hey, this is Yamato. I stopped by the shop but you weren’t there.

That seemed good, he reasoned. He took a bite of the cupcake as he waited, not sure how long he’d take to respond.

It didn’t take long.

 **[Mitsuki]:** Glad Iori gave you my note. And that you didn’t disappear on me.

 **[Yamato]:** Sorry about that. Had a lot of overtime I couldn’t get out of.

\- I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Is there a chance we can meet up today?

 **[Mitsuki]:** No, I’m sick and don’t want you to catch it.

 **[Yamato]:** Sorry to hear that. Need anything?

 **[Mitsuki]:** Thanks, but no. I don’t want you to see how horrible I look.

 _“I doubt that’s possible”_ , Yamato thought but he didn’t type it out. Now wasn’t the time to flirt.

 **[Yamato]:** How about we meet up when you’re better?

 **[Mitsuki]:** I should be back to work in a few days.

 **[Yamato]:** I was thinking of somewhere outside of the shop.

It took Mitsuki longer to respond this time, making Yamato nervous.

 **[Mitsuki]:** Like a date?

Yamato stared at his phone. Mitsuki gave him the opening he needed. It was now or never.

 **[Yamato]:** Yes.

 **[Mitsuki]:** I was wondering how long it would take you to ask (ノ・∀・)ノ

Before Yamato had time to process that, Mitsuki followed up with another message.

 **[Mitsuki]:** How about next Saturday evening? I should be better by then.

 **[Yamato]:** Works for me.

 **[Mitsuki]:** Great! We can still talk here though. Fair warning that if I don’t respond it means the medicine knocked me out.

Yamato laughed to himself when he realized he had nothing to worry about. And that’s how he found himself sitting in the park for almost an hour, lost in his own little world of Mitsuki.

* * *

“Nii-san will be out in a minute.”

“Thanks, Ichi.”

Yamato rose from his chair when he saw Mitsuki step out from the back, dressed in nicer attire than usual. He always thought he looked cute but his boyfriend really stepped it up tonight for their anniversary.

“You look incredible, Mitsu.”

Mitsuki glance down. “I was worried it might be too much.”

“You’re perfect.”

A blush crept across Mitsuki’s cheeks as he looked up. “Alright, let’s get going so we’re no late for dinner.”

With a goodbye to Iori, they made their way out of the shop. The restaurant they were heading to was only a couple of blocks away.

But that didn’t seem to stop the rain. However, Yamato was prepared.

Mitsuki moved in close underneath the umbrella. “Good. I wouldn’t want some lonely shopkeeper to take you in.”

Yamato chuckled. “Is that why you invited me in?”

“You didn’t notice the shop was already closed that night?”

Yamato thought back to that night, realizing it was odd for it to be open that late. “No?”

Mitsuki laughed. “You need to get your eyes checked then.”

Yamato wrapped his arm Mitsuki’s waist. “It all worked out for the best.”

And it really did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you haven't done so already, check out the rest of the fics and art in the collection! It's been great hosting this event and I'm glad to see everyone enjoying it!
> 
> If you want to scream about Idolish7 with me, then follow me on twitter @tripcreates  
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/180763539596/rain-showers-strawberry-cake). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1069680927629107201).


End file.
